XHyper Gunsoformers
by KeronAssassinofDeath
Summary: The villians of the X-Men, Hyperforce, Sgt. Frog, and Transformers have joined together to take over the world by using the teams against each other. Each on of the villians have tooken a member from the teams and blame it on the others. Will the teams join together to get their members back or go on a all out war? MAJOR CROSSOVER!


*~X-Hyper Gunsoformers~*

Tamama: Poisrxtovaroluzozz Doesn't own the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon.  
Otto: Or The Hyperforce  
Shadowcat: Or the X-Men  
Flareup: Or Transformers.  
Lexixi: But she does own me, Poison, Jolt, and Silverfox.  
Tamama: *tackles Lexixi* Lexixi!  
Lexixi: Still mad at you.  
Poison: Aw. The two love birds are in a fight.  
Lexixi: *throws a pie at Poison* Shut up!  
Poison: *dodges and the pie hits Otto.* Opps  
Otto: PIE! *licks it off my face*  
Poison, Lexixi, Tamama, Shadowcat, and Flareup: *laughs*

"Lexixi. Poison. Jolt. And Silverfox." A man said. "Are our main targets. The others are just pawns. These four are the ones who are going to start the war. Find them. Capture them. And the war with the teams shall start!"  
A huge robot looked at the man with his dark purple optics. "Perfect." He said.  
"This is a great plan." A dark green Keronian frog wearing a cape smirked. "The A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon will never know what hit them!"  
"Never will the stupid Autobots!" The robot gave an evil laugh.  
"Or the Hyperforce." A skeleton guy laughed.  
"Or the X-Men." The man said.

-Lexixi's POV-

I jumped up dodging ninja stars that were thrown at me. "Ha! Nice try Dororo." I said, pulled out my sword, and hit a ninja star throwing it back at a light blue Keronian frog.  
"Good job Lexixi." The frog said and I nodded thanks to him.  
"Alright kid. Let's see how good you are at dodging shot fired at you." A blood red Keronian frog said and pulled out his gun. I got into fighting position gripping my sword. The blood red Keronian fired at me. I moved the sword and the shot hit it and bounced off. The blood red Keronian frog shot at me again. I jumped up and did a flip in mid air then landed right in front of the blood red frog. The front of the gun fell off. "MY GUN!" He gasped and fell to his knees. I moved the front of the gun closer to him. He grabbed it and tried to put it back together.  
"Sorry Giroro." I said and faced Tamama.  
"Ok Lex. Time to face me." A dark blue Keronian frog said. I nodded and looked at him. "TAMAMA IMPACT!" He shouted and shot a ball of energy out of his mouth at me. I did a back flip and used my sword to reflect off. The sword started to consume the energy instead of reflecting it.  
"What the hell?" I blinked and the sword started glowing. "While the sword finishes. I am fighting normal." An orange Keronian frog with spiral glasses was next. He held up an IPod. "What are plan on doing with that making me your mindless zombie?" I growled.  
"Clicky poo." He said and pressed a button and something was shot at me. I gasped and out my hands. I caught the thing and threw it back at him. "Miss. Kukuku." He laughed and moved to the side. I shook my head and pointed above him. "Uh. Oh." He said and it fell on him. "Ouchie." "Kululu. You're one creepy frog." I frowned and looked at my sword. It had stopped glowing and just laid there. "I have to go pick Nike up from school." I picked up my sword and put it in its holder. I jumped up and disappeared. I reappeared on a roof of the school looking for my partner Nike. "Hm." I said and walked towards the edge. "Hurry up Nike." I heard footsteps come up behind me. I started to turn around but the person knocked me out with a crowbar.  
~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~

A dark green Keronian frog wearing a cape gave an evil smile and pulled out a phone and punched in a number and put the ear piece to his ear. "Magneto. One down and three to go." He said.  
"Good job. Kiroro." A man's voice said. "Bring her to base."  
"Sir Yes sir." Kiroro said and hung up and grabbed Lexixi then disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nike's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out of school with Koyuki, Natsumi, and Momoka "So, I heard from Dororo that Lexixi and Tamama are dating." Koyuki said. Momoka and I looked at each other. "Huh?" We blinked. "They never told us that!"  
"Now that you mention it Koyuki. Giroro told me about it too." Natsumi said.  
"Oh? Lexixi didn't tell me that!" I frowned.  
"Tamama didn't tell me that either." Momoka crossed her arms.  
We walked over to Natsumi's house and went inside. "Stupid frogs! We're home!" Natsumi shouted as we entered the door. Keroro, Giroro, Dororo, Kululu, and Tamama ran over to them.  
"Welcome home Mistress Momoka." Tamama smiled at Momoka.  
"WHEN WERE YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME?" Momoka frowned at Tamama.  
"Tell you what?" Tamama blinked.  
"You and Lexixi are dating!" Nike said. Tamama looked at them.  
"Ohhh! It slipped my mind." Tamama said and looked around. "Where is Lexixi?" Tamama looked at Nike.  
"Huh? I thought she was here with y'all." Nike blinked.  
"She said she went to pick up you." Dororo said.  
Nike gasped and pulled out her phone and dialed Lexixi's number. "No answer!" Nike frowned and hung up. Tamama and the others gasped. Dororo growled and snuck out of the house and went to the roof of the school. He looked around and saw a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it aloud.  
"Dororo! Help! Someone kidnapped me! –Lexixi." He frowned as he read it. He heard footsteps and spun around. Giroro, Keroro, Kululu, Tamama, Nike, and Koyuki looked at him. He shook his head. "Someone kidnapped her." He said and showed them the note.  
"I'm going to kill whoever took her!" Tamama growled. Dororo put the piece of paper in his sword holder with his sword and looked at Tamama then nodded.


End file.
